Place In Your Heart
by dragonpeach
Summary: [REMAKE] dari Fanfict sebelumnya! Apa jadinya jika seorang Kris Wu menjadi seorang guru dan mengajar seorang Huang Zi Tao? KRISTAO fanfict. Summary gagal. Fict abal-abal. Boy X Boy / YAOI Story.
1. Chapter 1

Place in your heart

Author : Panda Zi TAORIS KAISOO

MAIN CAST : HUANG ZI TAO, WU YI FAN,

OTHER CAST: EXO member, and other

GENRE : ROMANCE, SCHOOL LIFE, DRAMA

Rated : T

Summary : Seorang Kris Wu menjadi guru dan mengajar disekolah Huang Zi Tao. summary kacau, KrisTao fanfict. Cerita abal-abal, pasaran, absurd. Boy X Boy / YAOI.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

It's YAOI STORY!

.

.

.

DONT READ IF YOU UNLIKE YAOI!

.

.

.

.

.

_Someone told me, "How you should take a one step to get what you want?_

_Can you know what will u get when you closer with it?_

_Do you know it?_

ᴥᴥᴥᴥ

"Kepada penumpang yang terhormat. Pesawat kita akan mendarat di bandara internasional incheon, Korea Selatan. Diharapkan untuk membuka sabuk pengaman anda dan mengambil barang bawaan anda." Suara pramugari pesawat itu sontak mengagetkan Kris, seorang namja yang tadinya tertidur karena melewati perjalanan yang lama dari Canada ke Korea. Ketika namja itu sedang berjalan keluar bandara menemui sosok yang dari tadi setia menunggu kedatangannya. Tiba tanpa sengaja ia ditabrak seorang namja imut yang bermata mirip panda itu. Sontak membuat Kris kaget dann marah. Pasalnya dia menabrak Kris dengan kencang.

"Hei, kau! Enak saja main tabrak aku. Kalau jalan pake mata gak?" Ucap Kris yang kesal dengan kejadian itu.

"Maaf, aku tak sengaja menabrakmu. Aku tadi terburu-buru. Mian!" namja itu terlihat begitu tergesa-gesa dan tak mengiyakan perkataan Kris.

"Heh, kau pikir hanya kau saja yang terburu-buru. Hei, kaa-aa-mu!" Tak sampai Kris menyelesaikan ucapannya, namja itu langsung berlari dan menghilang ditengah keramaian orang di bandara. Betapa sangat kesalnya Kris saat itu. Bagaimana tidak, dia ditabrak oleh orang itu dan sekarang orang itu berlari begitu saja.

Langsung saja, Kris menuju sosok yang menunggu kehadirannya dari tadi, yang tak bukan merupakan Ayah, Ibu dan Jessica-adiknya Kris. Rindu yang sudah lama dipendamnya kini sirna ketika melihat orang yang sangat ia cintai. Maklum, selama 8 tahun Kris kuliah di salah satu universitas terkenal di Kanada. Kris yang mengambil S1 jurusan biologi dan melanjutkan S2 nya di Jurusan Biologi molekuler. Kris lulusan terbaik dengan nilai yang sangat bagus.

"Krissie ku sayang, _Eomma_ merindukanmu. _Are u okay honey_?" ujar _Eomma_ Kris yang langsung memeluk Anak sulungnya itu.

"_I'm fine mom_." Kris begitu larut dalam pelukan _Eomma_ nya.

"Anakku, kau benar-benar sudah besar._ Appa_ bangga dan sengang melihat sosokmu sekarang yang sudah dewasa."

"Hei kau, Sica kecilku tersayang. Aku benar-benar merindukanmu. Bagaimana bisa? Selama aku di Kanada aku sama sekali tak melihat senyum manismu dan terkadang celotehan cemprengmu." Kris mencoba berbuat usil dengan mengejek Jessica, dalam hati dia memang merindukan Suara adiknya yang menurutnya itu cempreng.

"_Aiish, jinjja_. Aku bukan Jessica kecil lagi. Aku sudah besar. Kau memang tak pernah berubah! Dasar Tiang listrik!" celetuk Jessica saat Kris mencoba mengejeknya.

"Apa katamu Sica? Apa kau belum pernah merasakan jitakan di jidatmu?" Kris langsung menjitak jidat Sica tanpa segan dan membuat adiknya itu berteriak

"Appo, heh kau Kris. Aiissh Jinja, kenapa kau lakukan ini kepada Adik mu yang cantik ini? Apa kau tega melihat sebuah benjolan kecil nan merah menghiasi wajahku?" Sica mencoba melebih-lebihkan.

Mereka lalu naik kedalam mobil dan menuju sebuah restoran _fastfood_ yang berada dekat bandara. Kris yang tengah makan bersama dengan keluarganya mulai di lirik para _yeoja_ yang kebetulan berada di restoran itu. Sontak batin Kris mengerang jijik melihat sikap para yeoja itu. _"Aaiish, mereka benar-benar menjijikan sekali_." batin Kris bicara. Melihat pemandangan yang sangat dibenci Kris, Jessica langsung menggoda Kris.

"Heii _Oppa_, lihat mereka. Mereka benar-benar menyukaimu. Kau bagaikan seorang superstar dimata mereka. Haha!" Jessica mencoba untuk membalas _Oppa_ nya itu dengan meledek para _yeoja_ yang memperhatikannya.

"Diam, apa kau ingin menambah jatah yang tadi sudah aku beri?" Kris sangat kesal dengan ulah adiknya yang menurutnya mengganggu dan menjengkelkan itu.

"_A-a-aani, arasseo_. Sudahlah, aku lebih baik diam dan melumat _dessert_ yang dihidangkan ini. Dari pada nanti aku harus mendapatkan jitakan dan omelanmu."

Kris tertawa kecil dan tersenyum simpul dengan sikap adiknya yang satu itu. Bagaimana tidak, dalam keadaan yang cemberut seperti itu saja sudah menjadi tontonan yang sangat menghibur Kris. Kris yang tadinya tersenyum melihat tingkah adiknya yang menggemaskan itu langsung teralihkan ketika sosok yang menabraknya tadi. Kris menatap lama kearah namja manis itu.

Merasa seperti sedang diperhatikan, dia langsung menoleh ke arah Kris. Sontak Kris kaget dan dengan tak sengaja, tangannya menyenggol tangan Jessica yang sedang menyuap _Pancake_ kesukaanya._ Pancake_ dengan _topping caramel chocolate_ itu langsung mengenai hidung Jessica. Dan lagi, Jessica mengerang marah dan semakin mengamuk karena dari tadi perlakuan Kris hanya membuatnya kesal. Kris salah tingkah. Membuat namja bersurai hitam nan indah itu tertawa kecil melihat tingkah konyol Kris.

"Hei tiang listrik. Kau kenapa? Keliatannya kau begitu kaget dan salah tingkah begitu. Bahkan kau membuat topping ini mengenai hidungku." Decak Sica yang kesal dan bete dengan Kris yang menurutnya benar-benar menyebalkan.

"Hei kau cempreng. Sudah diam saja! Lebih baik kau bersihkan hidungmu itu dan kembali lah makan _dessert_ mu itu. _By the way_, kau tambah lucu dengan tampang menyedihkan seperti itu, hahaha." Ejekan kris benar-benar membuat Jessica semakin kesal keadanya. Kris masih menatap namja yang tadi menabraknya,

"_Siapa dia? Benar-benar orang yang menyebalkan. Seenaknya menabrakku." Batin Kris bertanya-tanya. "Sudahlah, lupakan. Untuk apa aku memikirkannya?"_

.

.

.

.

Pagi di kota Seoul begitu indah. Terlebih dari kamar Kris yang berada pada tingkat atas. Apartemen milik keluarga Wu memang sangat menarik. Dari kamar Kris telihat bangunan-banguan dan gedung bertingkat yang memecah langi kota Seoul nan indah di pagi itu. Matahari pun hendak mengibarkan cahaya indah yang menambah kesan indah di pagi itu. Kris terbangun, melihat keindahan kota Seoul yang membuatnya melayang dan menerawang jauh. Entah apa yang ada dipikiran namja campuran Kanada dan Cina ini. Walau berasal dari Cina, Kris dan keluarganya sudah lama menetap di Seoul. Ya, sejak kelahiran Jessica Wu, adiknya yang terkadang membuatnya jengkel.

"Wufan, ayo sarapan. Kau harus sarapan pagi ini karena kau harus mengantarkan Sica ke sekolahnya."_ Eomma_ mencoba memanggil Kris dari ruang makan. Dengan menyiapkan makanan kesukaan Kris karena Kris baru datang dan kembali kerumah mereka.

"_Ne Eomma!" _ Wufan adalah nama Kris sebenarnya. Kris patuh dengan yang diperintahkan _Eomma_ kepadanya. Tanpa disuruh _Eomma_ pun Kris akan pergi mengantarkan Jessica ke sekolah. Sekalian pergi keliling kota Seoul pagi hari.

"Sica, kamu sudah selesai? Ayo, sarapan bersama-sama! Ini sarapan pertama _Oppa_ mu setelah kepulangannya dari Kanada." Sekarang _Eomma _ memanggil Jessica yang sedang asyik berdandan sebelum kesekolah. Begitulah para _yeoja_ yang masih SMA.

"_Ne Eomma_. Aku akan kebawah."

Kri s yang melihat jessica turun dari tannga langsung melebarkan senyumnya dan menyapa bahkan mencoba untuk menggoda adiknya itu.

"_Good morning my sunshine_! Sica, maafkan aku ya yang kemaren Cuma bikin kamu jengkel. Hehe. _Are you still angry to me dear?_"

"_Ani Oppa_, untuk apa aku marah? Yang ada Cuma kerugian. Kau pikir aku masih anak-anak eoh?"

"_Oh my Little_ Sica. Biar aku yang antar kau ke sekolah. Ya sebagai tanda permintaan maafku. Hehe."

Semua selesai sarapan. _Appa_ pun langsung pergi ke kantor, _Eomma _membersihkan sisa sarapan dan membawa piring kotor kedapur untuk dicuci. Sementara Jessica dan Kris hendak pergi ke sekolah Jessica. Mereka berangkat dengan mobil _Chevrolet Camaro Zl1 _ warna merahnya itu.

"Kita sudah tiba _My Princes." _Langsung saja Kris membukakan pintu. Sontak para _yeoja _yang ribut dan melihat kearag Sica, bahkan para_ namja_ disekolah melihatnya juga. Memang, Kris tampak sangat tampan dengan memakai T-shirt Polo dengan balutan jaket kulit berwarna coklat muda dan celana Jeans berwarna biru dongker dan sepatu warna putih. Kesan maskulin dan tampan melekat pada namja berambut pirang ini.

"_Gomawo Oppa, be carefull_! Selamat bersenag-senang. Ingat, nanti kau harus menjemputku tepat jam 3. Aku tak mau harus menunggu lama!" Jessica berteriak seakan _Oppa_ nya tidak mendengar perkataannya.

"_Ne, my princess_". Dengan cepat Kris memutar mobilnya keluar pekarangan sekolah Jessica.

.

.

.

Dikelas Jessica ternyata kedatangan anak baru pindahan dari Cina. Dia namja yang tampan dan juga imut. Para _yeoja_ terpana melihatnya. Dia datang bersama Luna soensangnim. Tanpa basa-basi, namja itu memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Anyeonghasseo, saya Huang Zi Tao. Kalian bisa panggil saya Tao. Mohon bimbingannya." Tao pun membungkukan badannya ketika selesai memperkenalkan diri.

"Tao, kau silahkan duduk disamping Jessica." Luna soensangnim menunjuk kursi yang kosong disebelahnya.

"Hai Tao-sshi, aku Jessica!" Jessica pun memulai percakapan diantara mereka dan langsung mengulurkan tangannya dan berajabat tangan dengan Tao.

"Hai juga, aku Tao. Salam kenal dan mohon bimbingannya."

"Aku dengar kamu dari Cina, berarti kita sama dong. Aku juga orang Cina, tapi keluargaku sudah menetap sejak aku lahir di sini." Jessica bercerita tentang keluarganya. Mereka tampak begitu dekat dan langsung akrab. Itulah sosok Jessica. Dia seorang _yeoja_ yang ramah dan mudah bergaul, juga orang yang mudah akrab dengan semua orang. Makanya semua orang disekolah mengenal siapa Jessica itu.

Bel berbunyi, pertanda bahwa waktu istirahat telah tiba. Tanpa ragu-ragu, Jessica mengajak Tao makan dengan 3 orang sahabatnya yang lain, yaitu Baekhyun, Yoona, dan Xiumin. Mereka begitu mudah menyesuaikan diri dengan Tao.

Kantin sekolah mereka tak pernah sepi, bahkan bisa dikatakan ramai. Banyak kegiatan yang dilakukan para siswa disana. Para _yeoja_ centil mulai membentuk kelompok dan mulai menggossip. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan. Ada juga yang sedang bertanding makan dan banyak hal. Mereka duduk di pojok dekat dengan pintu. Terpaksa mereka duduk disana karena sudah tak ada tempat untuk mereka duduk.

Mereka mulai memesan makanan. Jessica memanggil pemilik kantin dan memesan pesanan mereka.

"Oh iya, kita kan belum berkenalan denganmu Tao. Kenalkan, aku Xiumin, yang ini Yoona dan disampingnya adalah Baekhyun." Xiumin memulai percakapan dengan Tao. Tao mengangguk dan sekarang benar-benar sudah menjadi anggota keluarga bagi mereka. Tak lama kemudian, pesanan mereka datang. Sambil menyantap makanannya, Xiumin bertanya kepada Tao alasannya ke Korea.

"Karena kakakku bekerja diperusahaan asing disini. Aku Cuma tinggal bersama kakakku disini."

"Sejak kapan kakakmu bekerja di Korea?" Xiumin mendadak kepo

"Kakakku disini sudah 2 minggu. Aku baru kesini kemarin. Karena aku harus mengurus urusan disana dulu."

Tak lama mereka berbincang-bincang, bel berbunyi dan semua kembali ke kelas. Kyuhyun soensangnim pun memulai pelajrannya, yaitu biologi. Tao sangat menyukainya. Bahkan ia berharap bisa mendapatkan beasiswa keluar negri dan mengambil jurusan biologi. Tanpa basa-basi, Kyuhyun soensangnim mendadak memberi kuis. Selalu, sebelum masuk ke materi, Kyuhyun soensangnim membei kuis dengan alasan melihat seberapa mereka mengingat pelajarannya.

"Hei, kau anak baru pindahan dari Cina itu ya? Siapa namamu?"

"Huang Zi Tao pak, panggil saya dengan nama Tao."

"Oke, kau Tao, apa kau tau fungsi substansi alba?"

"Fungsinya sebagai pengantar impuls menuju otak lalu ke efektor."

"Bagus. Ternyata kau juga pintar ya Tao."

"Gomawo soensangnim."

"Baik, kemarin sudah sampai mana pelajaran kita?" seluruh siswa membuka buku dan tampak serius memperhatikan Kyuhyun soensangnim. Tetapi tak banyak yang mempehatikannya karena menurut sebagian siswa, pelajaran yang diajarkan Kyuhyun soensangnim sangat membosankan. Tak jarang mereka banyak yang melakukan kegiatan yang melenceng dari aturan belajar.

.

.

Sementara itu, Kris yang sedang berkeliling kota masih terpikir namja yang menabraknya. Entah kenapa kejadian itu masih saja mengganggunya. Tanpa sengaja dia lupa kalau sudah saatnya dia menjemput Jessica sebelum Jessica mengamuk dan mengoceh yang hanya membuatnya terkadang jengkel. Dia pun memutar mobilnya dan berjalan menuju arah sekolah Jessica.

Tak butuh waktu lama, Kris akhirnya sampai di sekolah Jessica dan menggunya diparkiran. Sementara itu, Jessica yang dari tadi asyik membahas pelajaran dan soal yang diberi pak Kyuhyun pun sejenak berhenti.

"Tao, sebentar lagi bel pulang berbunyi. Kau pulang dengan apa?"

"Sepertinya aku lebih berjalan kaki saja. Sekalian aku mau cari pekerjaan sampingan buat bantu kakakku. Aku juga tidak tega melihatnya bekerja untuk membiayai sekolahku."

"Kau anak yang mandiri ya Tao, aku salut sama kamu. Bagaimana kalau kamu pulang bareng aku dan _Oppa_ ku?" Jessica mencoba mengajak Tao pulang bersamanya. Jessica juga ingin mengenalkan Tao kepada Kris. Memang sudah menjadi kebiasaan bagi Jessica untuk memperkenalkan teman barunya yang memang dekat dengannya.

"Tapi Jes-".

"Akh Tao, kau tidak boleh menolakku. Kau sudah membantuku mengejarkan soal yang diberi Pak Kyuhyun tadi." Jessica menggoda Tao supaya mau ikut pulang bersamanya. Jessica menarik tangan mulus Tao keluar kelas. Jessica mengirim pesan kepada Kris

_**To : Kris Oppa**_

"_**Hei Oppa, kau dimana? Aku sudah pulang. Aku tunggu kau di parkiran. Jangan buat aku dan teman baruku menunggumu. Bisa-bisa kulitku jadi Rusak terkena sinar matahari."**_

Jessica menekan tombol Send. Tak lama kemudian, dia menerima balasan dari Kris.

_**From : Kris Oppa**_

"_**Kau dimana? Aku sudah mennunggumu dari tadi. Kau lama sekali. Sudah hampir setengah jam aku menunggumu. Cepatlah kau turun!"**_

Tak lama, Jessica melambaikan tangannya kearah Kris. Mereka berjalan menuju mobil Kris. Kris melihat kearah Jessica dengan tatapan aneh. Dia menatap sesosok namja yang sedang berjalan dengan Jessica. Kris berpkir lama, mengingat kejadian yang dibandara. Tao dengan reflek terkejut melihat ternyata kakak Jessica adalah orang yang tak sengaja dia tabrak dibandara.

"_Tao, namamu lucu. Tapi kau sangat menyebalkan. Tapi, tunggu! Kau terlihat sangat manis dan imut. kau sangat misterius Tao!"_ batin Kris menyuarakan yang ia rasakan. Ia mengagumi sosok namja bersurai hitam dan indah itu. Namja yang mirip dengan panda. Kris benar-benar penasaran dengan namja itu.

**[TAO POV]**

Aku begitu kaget, ternyata orang itu adalah kakak Jessica.

Bagaimana bisa? Bagaimana bisa aku terus memikirkannya.

Ada apa denganku? Ku akuui, dia memang sempurna. Oh tuhan, hentikan pemikiran bodohku ini!

Kulihat wajahnya dari kaca mobil.

Matanya sungguh menawan memang, dia adalah namja yang tampan tetapi juga galak. Marah-marah bagaikan orang kesurupan.

Akh, benar-benar orang aneh. Tampan dan maskulin tapi pemarah. Mana ada seorangpun yang akan mencintaimu! Orang-orang akan takut melihatmu. Sangat dingin sekali.

"_**Hei, kau! Enak saja main tabrak aku. Kalau jalan pake mata gak?"**_

"_**Heh, kau pikir hanya kau saja yang terburu-buru. Hei, kaa-aa-mu!"**_

Kenapa lagi? Aku masih kepikiran kejadian dibandara dan di restoran itu?

Buang jauh-jauh pikiranmu mengenainya Tao, buaang!

Oh tuhan, aku kenapa? Lupakan Tao, kau haarus pikirkan pekerjaan untukmu.

"Tao, kita pergi makan yuk! Aku akan mengajakmu makan."

Apa? Jessica mengajakku pergi makan? Juga dengan dia? Apa aku harus menerimanya? Atau menolaknya? Kenapa aku jadi salah tingkah dan bertingkah tak jelas seperti ini? Oh Tuhan, eottokhe?

.

.

.

.

[AUTHOR POV]

"Tao, kita pergi makan yuk! Aku akan mengajakmu makan." Lamunan Tao buyar ketika seseorang memanggil namanya. Jessica mengajak Tao makan, dan Kris juga menoleh ke arah Tao.

"Terima kasih Jess atas tawarannya, tapi maaf. Aku tidak bisa! Karena aku harus memberihkan rumah dan memasak makan malam. Jika bukan aku yang akan memasaknya, lalu siapa lagi?"

"Ya sudahlah kalau begitu. Oh iya sepertinya kita sudah dekat. Rumahmu yang mananya?"

"Itu Jess, rumah berwarna _sky blue_." Tao menunjuk rumahnya. Mobilpun berhenti di depan rumah Tao. Tao pamit dan tentu saja berterima kasih kepada Jessica dan kakaknya, Kris. Jessica melambaikan tangannya dan pergi.

Tao berjalan kedalam rumahnya. Dia pun membaringkan badannya sejenak diatas sofa. Pikirannya melayang entah kemana. Memkirikan sosok _namja_ yang tadi mengantarnya pulang bersama adiknya yang merupakan sahabatnya sendiri. Tak lama, Tao tersadar karena _handphonenya_ berbunyi. Ternyata itu telepon dari kakaknya.

"Tao, apa kau sudah dirumah? Dengar, aku mungkin tak akan makan bersamamu. Maafkan aku Tao, sejujurnya aku ingin mencicipi masakanmu. Tapi aku baru saja akan melaksanakan meeting yang menurutku mendadak." Chen bicara sangat terburu-buru. Dia adalah orang yang sangat sibuk.

"_Ne, arasseo_ _hyung_. Gwenchanna. Aku sudah dirumah. Untung saja kau memberi tahuku kalau kau bakalan pulang larut. Jadi aku tak perlu memasak makanan yang banyak. Aku takut nantinya boros. Aku akan menunggumu._"_

_Tuut.. tuut. Tuut.. _

[TAO POV]

Hyung, kau sangat sibuk sekali. Tak tahukah kau sejujurnya aku sangat kesepian? Aku merindukan Ayah dan Ibu. Hyung, tahukah kau bahwa sekarang tepat 9 tahun kepergian ayah?

Ayah, aku hanya ingin bertemu denganmu walau hanya dalam mimpi! Sudah 7 tahun lamanya kau tak pernah datang kedalam mimpiku.

Apa kau disana tenang?

Ayah, aku sangat senang karena aku bertemu teman-teman yang sangat menyayangiku. Walau aku baru masuk dihari pertama dan baru mengenal mereka, tetapi mereka begitu hangat menyambutku.

Aku sangat kesepian!

[AUTHOR POV]

Tao pun berjalan kearah kamar dan mengambil sebuah album yang berisikan kenangan dengan Ayah,Ibu dan Chen. Tao menatap foto itu begitu lama. Tangannya bergetar dan butiran mengkilau itu jatuh dari mata indahnya. Tampak kegetiran hatinya yang selalu merasa sendiri.

Tanpa ia sadari, ternyata Xiumin mengirim pesan kepadanya.

_**From : Xiumin**_

_** " Tao, kau lagi apa? Apa kau sibuk? Aku ingin pergi keluar untuk mencari udara segar malam ini. Apa kau mau menemaniku?"**_

_**To : Xiumin**_

_** "Apa kau serius? K-kau ingin mengajakku pergi keluar? Malam ini?"**_

_**From : Xiumin **_

_** "Ne, tentu saja. Aku ingiin membeli sesuatu tapi aku tak ada teman. Alamat mu dimana?"**_

Dengan sengan hati Tao menerima ajakan Xiumin. Xiumin selalu merasa bosan dan suntuk. Biasanya dia selalu pergi keluar dengan Sehun. Namun tida dengan sekarang. Sehun sudah pindah ke Amerika karena Ibunya sakit disana.

Mereka akhirnya bertemu dan langsung saja bercanda. Sejenak Tao dapat melupakan kegundahan hatinya yang merasa kesepian.

~~Kediaman keluarga Wu~~

Kris yang duduk didepan jendela menatap keluar. Pandangannya jauh entah kemana. Pikirannya melayang. Tak seperti biasanya, Kris sekarang lebih menghabiskan waktunya untuk berpikir dan melamun.

"_Apa aku memiikrkan dia? Tao, kau sangat misterius! Matamu selalu memancarkan kesedihan yang tak dilihat oleh temanmu_." Saat Kris memikirkannya, lamunannya buyar ketika seseorang menelponnya.

"Yeoboseo?"

"**Masih ingatkah kau dengan suaraku?"**

"Siapa kau? Berani-berani menelponku jam segini. Kau tak tau apa kalau ini saatnya waktu tidur?"

"**Hei Kris, kau masih tetap dingin seperti dulu. Aakh, ternyata kau sudah lupa padaku. Kau memang sudah lupa denganku."**

"ayolah, bukan saatnya kau mengajakku bercanda! Siapa k-kaa?"

"**Joonmyun. Kau sudah lupa padaku! Dasar kau naga!"**

"Mian Joonmyun. Kenapa kau tak bilang dari tadi kalau ini kau? Kau iini!"

"**Aku merindukanmu, sabahatku. Aku dengar kau sekarang sudah berada di Korea ya?"**

"Ne, kau tau-tau saja. Memang ada apa kau melepon ku jam segini?"

"**Kau ada acara besok? Aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat."**

"baiklah, besok kau datang saja kerumahku! Aku sudah mulai mengantuk. Aku tidur dulu. Bye"Kris mematikan teleponnya. Otaknya kembali memikirkan sesuatu yang dia sendiri tidak mengetahuinya.

.

.

.

.

Kris melihat sebuah mobil mewah terparkir dihalaman rumahnya. Dan seseorang yang sangat familiar dimatanya mulai keluar. Sesuai dengan yang diucapkan orang itu. Dia datang kerumah Kris. _"Ada apa sih Joonmyung mengajakku untuk pergi? Pergi kemana? Akh, dia selalu mengganggu acara tidur indahku."_ Kris menggerutu karena tingkah temannya yang selalu mengganggu tidur Kris.

Kris turun dengan pakaian rapi dan tentu saja, maskulin. Dia melihat sosok itu dan langsung menuju orang itu.

"Kau akan bawa aku kemana Joonmyun?" Kris masih setengah heran.

"Kau ikut saja denganku!"

"Hei Kris, kau mau kemana? Pagi-pagi sudah rapi sekali." Jessica merasa heran dengan kakaknya yang berpenampilan rapi seperti itu.

"Aku mau pergi dengan Joonmyun. Emangnya kenapa?"

"Kau mau pergi? Lah, kalau kau pergi, lalu aku kesekolah bareng apa?"

"Ini, kau pakai saja mobilku. Tapi kau haus ingat. Kau jangan sampai membuat ulah lagi!"

Joonmyun membawa Kris kesebuah bangunan, bangunan yang pernah ia kunjungi. Tentu saja, ke sekolah Jessica. Kris yang masih bingugn diajak masuk keruangan ayahnya Joonmyun. Joonmyun adalah anak kepala sekolah di tempat Jessica belajar.

"Ayah, perkenalkan ini temanku Kris." Joonmyun memeperkenalkan Kris kepada ayahnya.

"Annyeonghasseo ahjusshi, Kris imnida." Kris memperkenalkan dirinya dan membungkukan badannya 45derajat.

"Hai nak Kris, apa kabar? Silahkan duduk"

"Kabar ku baik." Kris masih bingung dan melirik kearah temannya yang dari tadi hanya diam.

"Ayahku kekurangan Bantuan mengajar dibidang biologi, karena salah satu guru biologi disini sudah pensiun. Ayahku sangat membutuhkan bantuan pengajar, tapi dia bellum menemukannya."

"Apa tujuanmu membawa aku kesini untuk menawariku mengajar disekolah ini?" Kris mulai mengerti dengan semuanya.

"Nak Kris mau kan menjadi tenaga pengajar disekolah ini?" Kris tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Dia tak amu nantinya membuat Joonmyun dan ayahnya kecewa. Kris berpikir sejenak, bukan karena dia tidak mau, bukan. Tetapi dia masih berpikir, apa mungkin dia bisa mmenjadi seorang guru? Apa mungkin dia bisa mengendalikan anak-anak SMA yang terkadang suka membangkang? Kris benar-benar meragu. Dan kepuatusanpun dia ambil!

"Bagaimana nak Kris? Mau kan menjadi salah seorang guru disini?"

[TBC]

I hope you'll enjoy it.!

Comment please and give your opinion!

Mohon yaa comment, saran, atau kritikannyaa,,

Maklum, FF KRISTAO pertama saya :D

Maaf ya kalau typo(s) bertebaran dimana-mana. Alur ancur, berantakan. Sejujurnya udah bagus, tapi di cakar ama ayam(?) . NO Bash or NO Nut.

Comment and like yo? Enjoy this FF

_**Need comment! RCL**_

_**Gimana FF nya? Kacau binti ancur bin gaje akut bukan?**_

_**Awalnya gak tau mau bikin cerita yang gendre kayak apa.**_

_**Akhirnya berakhir disini,.,**_

_**Lanjut atau udahan ceritanya?**_

_**Hadeeuuh bener-bener FF ancuur (ditimpukin reader pake sepatu oom sooman)**_


	2. Chapter 2

Place in your heart

Author : Panda Zi TAORIS KAISOO

MAIN CAST : HUANG ZI TAO, WU YI FAN,

OTHER CAST: EXO member, and other

GENRE : ROMANCE, SCHOOL LIFE, DRAMA

Rated : T

Summary : Seorang Kris Wu menjadi guru dan mengajar disekolah Huang Zi Tao. summary kacau, KrisTao fanfict. Cerita abal-abal, pasaran, absurd. Boy X Boy / YAOI.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

It's YAOI STORY!

.

.

.

DONT READ IF YOU UNLIKE YAOI!

.

.

.

.

.

"Nak Kris mau kan menjadi tenaga pengajar disekolah ini?" Kris tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Dia tak mau nantinya membuat Joonmyun dan ayahnya kecewa. Kris berpikir sejenak, bukan karena dia tidak mau, bukan. Tetapi dia masih berpikir, apa mungkin dia bisa mmenjadi seorang guru? Apa mungkin dia bisa mengendalikan anak-anak SMA yang terkadang suka membangkang? Kris benar-benar meragu. Dan keputusanpun dia ambil!

"Bagaimana nak Kris? Mau kan menjadi salah seorang guru disini?"

.

.

.

Chapter 2

.

.

.

"Jika aku dipercayakan untuk menjadi seorang pengajar disini, baiklah aku menerimanya." Kris mencoba memantapkan hatinya untuk menjadi seorang guru. Joonmyun dan ayahya yang mendengar jawaban dari Kris tersenyum lega.

"Benarkah itu Kris? Kau mau menggantikan Kyuhyun soensangnim menjadi guru biologi disekolah ini?" Joonmyun menanyakannya untuk memastikan bahwa Kris benar-benar serius.

"Tentu saja Joonmyun. Kau sudah terlalu baik kepadaku. Sedangkan aku? Mungkin ini saatnya aku untuk membalas kebaikanmu."

"Baguslah kalau nak Kris mau menggantikan Kyuhyun soensangnim. Nah, nak Kris sudah mulali bisa mengajar pada hari ini dikelas 1-B."

"1-B? Ada dimana kelas itu. Dan apa siswa disana adalah siswa yang nakal atau bagaimana ahjusshi?" Pertanyaan bertubi-tubi ditanyakannya kepada ayah Joonmyun. Joonmyun yang melihat tingkah sahabatnya hanya terkekeh. Secemas itukah sahabatnya menghadapi siswa SMA yang bisa dikatakan masih labil?

"Ada di lantai 2. Joonmyun, kau tolong bawa temanmu kekelas 1-B. Karena setengah jam lagi sudah merupakan jam mereka belajar dengan Kris".

Mereka keluar dari kantor ayah Joonmyun dan menuju kelas yang dikatakan ayahnya tadi. Sejujurnya Kris sangat cemas, pasalnya ini adalah saat pertamanya menghadapi anak SMA yang masih labil. Jika biasanya ia hanya menghadapi adiknya –Jessica, sekarang ia harus menghadapi puluhan atau bahkan ratusan siswa SMA. Joonmyun yang memperhatikan sahabatnya hanya bisa tersenyum kecil. Oh Kris, lihatlah dirimu, begitu tegang seakan-akan nyawamu akan diambil saja.

Hei, tunggu, tak sadarkah kau Kris bahwa kelas 1-B itu adalah kelas Jessica dan Tao?

.

.

.

"Waktu kalian habis. Kumpulkan kertas ulangan kalian sekarang juga! Jika lewat dari 3 detik, kertas ulangan kalian tidak akan aku periksa!" perintah Jonghyun soesangnim. Sontak seluruh siswa berlari kedepan mengumpulkan kertas ulangannya sebelum nantinya Jonghyun soensangnim tidak memeriksa kertas ulangan mereka.

"1.. 2.. 3.. Baiklah, kertas ulangan kalian semua telah terkumpul. Bagus sekali untuk ulangan kali ini, kalian semua mengumpulkan tepat waktu. Ada sedikit pengunguman, Kyuhyun soensangnim sudah pensiun." Seluruh siswa langsung bersorak kegirangan karena tidak akan ada lagi guru yang selalu memberi kuis setiap saat.

"Saya permisi dulu, sampai jumpa." Jonghyun soensangnim keluar dari kelas tersebut.

"Waah, aku jadi penasaran Yoona, kira-kira siapa guru baru yang nantinya akan menggantikan Kyuhyun soensangnim."

"Iya Xiumin, aku sangat berharap sekali kalau guru itu lebih baik dari pada Kyuhyun soensangnim."

Seluruh siswa membahas tentang guru baru yang akan menggantikan Kyuhyyun soensangnim. Tak lama terlihatlah seorang namja tinggi berambut pirang itu melangkahkan kaki ke kelas itu. Seluruh siswa yang tadinya mengobrol dan sangat ribut, sekarang mereka terdiam dan terpana melihat kehadiran Kris.

Jessica, Tao, Xiumin, Yoona dan Baekhyun sangat terkejut melihatnya. Pasalnya guru pengganti Kyuhyun soensangnim adalah Kris –kakaknya Jessica. Tao membulatkan mataya melihat orang yang ada didepannya. Bagaimana tidak? Dia adalah orang yang pernah ia tabrak di airport waktu lalu itu.

"Perkenalkan, nama saya Wu Yi Fan. Kalian bisa memanggilku Kris." Kris memperkenalkan diri dan membungkukan badannya 45 derjat.

"Baiklah, sebelum belajar, saya akan mengabsen kalian." Kris mulai mengabsen siswa dikelas itu. Dan tibalah dinama Tao

"Huang Zitao"

"Ya soensangnim" jawab Tao sambil mengangkat tangannya.

Nama semua siswa sudah terpanggil. Kris memulai pelajarannya. Semua siswa memperhatikannya. Ya, sejujurnya bukan karena biologi yang diajarkan olehnya, tetapi sang pengajarlah yang diperhatikan para siswa.

Jessica tertawa kecil memperhatikan kakaknya yang sekarang menjadi 'gurunya'. Tao mencoba fokus dengan materi yanng diajarkan oleh Kris. Sesekali ia terigat akan kejadian dibandara ketika ia menabrak Kris secara tak sengaja. Mendadak lamunannya buyar ketika bel istirahat berbunyi.

Kris menutup pelajarannya dan keluar dari kelas duluan dibanding dengan siswa didalam kelasnya. Sepanjang perjalanan, para siswi terpana akan wajah menawan Kris. Semua yeoja disana terpana , hanya Jessica da Yoona yang tidak seperti mereka.

**Jessica,Xiumin, Baekhyun, Yoona, Tao Side**

Mereka berjalan bersama menuju kantin hendak untuk menghilangkan rasa lapar mereka. Sepanjang perjalanan mereka hanya mendengar tentang Kris. Jessica hanya bisa terkekeh melihat pesona sang Kakak. Setiba di kantin, mereka mulai memesan makanan dan minuman yang mereka mau. Mereka mulai membuka obrolan.

"Sica, Kris soensangnim itu Oppa mu bukan?" Xiumin memastikan tebakannya kali ini meleset atau tidak.

"Iya, dia baru pulang dari Kanada setelah melanjutkan kuliahnya kesana." Jawab Jessica sambil mengaduk-aduk jus jeruk yang dipesannya tadi dengan sedotan.

"Aku sangat kaget ketika mengetahui kalau pengganti Kyuhyun soensangnim itu Kris oppa. Bagaimana tidak, dia sama sekali tidak memberi tahu ku. Tadi pagi dia bilang kalau dia ada urusan dengan Joonmyun oppa." Dengan tampang kesal Jessica menceritakannya. Sesekali ia mempoutkan bibir kecilnya itu. Teman-temannya hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah Jessica itu.

"Ah, sudah. Dari pada kita membahas itu, lebih baik kita makan. Kajja, kita santap makanan yang sudah kita pesan dari tadi."

.

.

.

.

Kris mendudukan dirinya dibangku taman sekolah. Melihat pekarangan sekolah yang rapi dan indah. Kris duduk dibawah pohon besar yang membuatnya terlindung dari sinar matahari. Angin yang menerpa wajahnya seakan memberi suatu kesejukan disiang itu.

Drrtt.. Drrtt.. Drrtt..

"Yeobboseo?"

"**Kris, ini aku Joonmyun. Kau ada dimana? Aku mencarimu keruanganmu. Tapi aku tak menemukanmu."**

"Oh, kau Joonmyun. Aku ada ditaman sekolah."

"**Ok, aku akan kesana."**

Tiit

Tak lama setelah itu, Joonmyun datang dan membawakan dua buah minuman cola. Ia memberikan satu kepada Kris. Ia mendudukkan tubuhnya disamping Kris

"Bagaimana Kris, apa kau menikmatinya?"

"Entahlah, aku belum bisa menjawabnya. Sejauh ini belum ada yang menjengkelkan, hanya saja..." Kris meminum cola pemberian Joonmyun tadi. "Para siswi melihatku dan bahkan sesekali melirikku. Dan itu membuatku risih"

"Haha, itu karena wajah rupawanmu. Ya sudah, setidaknya kau menikmatinya."

Hening, tak satupun dari mereka memulai percakapan. Tiba-tiba ponsel Kris berbunyi.

Drrtt drrtt

"Yeoboseo?"

"..."

"Baiklah, aku akan kesana. Tunggu aku sejenak."

BIP

"Nugu?"

"Eomma ku menyuruhku untuk pulang. Katanya ada tamu yang mencariku."

"Oh, begitu. Baiklah, apa kau masih ada kelas?"

"Aniyo, sepertinya tidak. Aku pulang dulu."

.

.

Kris meninggalkan Joonmyun ditaman. Ia melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepartan sedang. Hanya 15 menit dari sekolahnya, ia tiba dirumahnya. Ia melihat sebuah mobil sport berwarna putih terparkir dihalaman rumahnya.

Ia langkahkan kakinya memasuki rumah megah itu. Ia langkahkan menuju ruangan tamu. Sosok yang familiar ia lihat sedang bercengkrama dengan eommanya. Sosok itu memalingkan wajahnya kebelakang. Ia bisa melihat wajah Kris dan juga sebaliknya.

"Chanyeol?"

"Kris, sudah lama aku tak melihatmu. Bagaimana kabarmu?" sosok yang dimaksud adalah Chanyeol, teman Kris selama di Kanada. Mereka berpelukan melepas rindu.

"Ah, Apa kau sudah lama menunggu ku?"

"Hmmmm, sepertinya tidak."

Mereka melepas rindu dengan menceritakan pengalaman mereka setelah mereka berpisah tentunya. Chanyeol mulai menceritakan pengalamannya ketika ia melakukan tour ke beberapa negara hanya untuk memuaskan hasratnya dalam dunia fotografi.

Tiba saatnya Kris menceritakan pengalamannya selama mereka berpisah. Tentu saja mengenai bagaimana ia menjadi seorang guru. Chanyeol yang mendengarnya hanya tertawa. Membayangkan bagaimana cara Kris mengajar murid SMA.

"Kau benar-benar mengajar siswa SMA?"

"Kalau iya, memangnya kenapa?" Kris menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol dengan malas. Ia malas mendengar ledekan yang akan diberikan sahabatnya itu.

"Aniyo, aku hanya tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana style mu ketika kau mengajar siswa SMA. Buahahaha."

"Lebih baik aku ajak kau jalan-jalan daripada kau terus-terusan meledekku di depan eomma ku!"

Mereka –Chanyeol dan Kris meninggalkan rumah mewah itu dan mulai melajukan mobil sport milik Chanyeol. Sepanjang perjalanan, percakapan lebih didominasi oleh Chanyeol. Dia dijuluki _happy virus_ karena kekonyolannya. Hanya ia yang menjadi hiburan bagi Kris.

"Selamat pagi, sekarang buka buku halaman sekian. Kau tidak membawa tugas? Keluar! Nilai ulangan kalian jelek. Haha. Kris, aku sungguh ingin melihatmu mengajar. Hahaha." Chanyeol meledek Kris dengan mempraktekan ucapan yang biasa diucapkan seorang guru.

"Ya, Park Chanyeol! Bisakah kau berhenti meledekku? Atau kau akan kuturunkan disini!"

"_Calm down dude,_ pantas saja kau tidak memliki yeoja chingu kalau kau seperti itu!"

"Kau, Park Chanyeol!"

.

.

Bel pulang pun berdering, seluruh siswa mulai berhamburan keluar kelas. Masih tampak Tao, Baekhyun, Xiumin, Yoona, dan Jessica sedang memasukan buku mereka. Jessica duluan keluar kelas dan disusul oleh Yoona. Tinggallah Tao, Baekhyun dan Xiumin.

"Tao-ah, kau mau pulang bersama kami?"

"Aku dan Xiumin rencananya ingin membeli cake di toko langganan kami. Apa kau mau ikut bersama kami?"

"Hmmmm. baiklah Baekhyun-sshi, Xiumin-sshi. Aku ikut kalian."

Mereka melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan kelas dan berjalan menuju toko yang dimaksudkan. Sepanjang pelajaran mereka bercengkrama dan sesekali tertawa bersama. Sungguh, pemandangan yang menyenangkan.

Mereka menghentikan langkah mereka ketika tiba di toko yang mereka maksudkan. Baekhyun dan Xiumin sibuk mencari cake yang mereka inginkan, sedangkan Tao memperhatikan keadan sekeliling toko itu. Tiba-tiba matanya terbelalak ketika melihat sebuah cake coklat yang membuatnya harus menelan saliva dengan kasar.

.

.

"Kris, bisakah kau berhenti di toko kue itu? Aku ingin membelikan cake strawberry pesanan eomma ku."

"Baiklah."

Kris memarkirkan mobil di perkiran khusus pembeli toko tersebut. Mereka melangkahkan kaki menuju toko kue tersebut. Kris menghentikan langkahnya ketika memperhatikan sosok yang membelakanginya tersebut. Sosok yang ia kenali. Ia terus memperhatikan sosok itu. Begitu terkejutnya ia ketika melihat sosok yang pernahia tabrak di bandara.

"Xiumin, kau sudah menemukan kue yang akan kau beli?"

"Sepertinya sudah Baekkie, aku ingin membeli cupcake itu. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku mau yang ini." Baekhyun menunjuk strawberry cake yang ia maksud bersamaan dengan seorang namja yang juga menunjuk cake tersebut. Sang pemilik toko langsung heran dan bingung, 'kepada siapa akan kuberikan?'

" oh, tidak bisa. Aku lebih dulu melihatnya."

"Ya! Aku datang duluan darimu, otomatis akulah yang berhak membelinya."

"ahjusshi, tidak adakah strawberry cake lagi?" kali ini Xiumin angkat bicara.

"Mian Xiumin-ah, sepertinya sudah dibeli oleh orang lain sebelum kalian tiba."

" Ya! Kau namja tiang listrik. Aku tidak akan begitu mudah memberikannya kepadamu. Karena aku yang duluan menemukannya."

"Shireo! Aku yang menemukannya!"

"Kau!"

Mereka berdua saling bertukar pandang. Mata mereka berdua beradu membentuk satu garis lurus yang menghubungkan kedua mata mereka. Tatapan tajam mendominasi tatapan mata mereka. Kesal, ingin marah, benci semua berkumpul dalam benak Byun Baekhyun.

Xiumin yang melihat adegan mereka hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. 'mereka benar-benar bagaikan anak kecil yang merebutkan mainan saja' itulah kata-kata yang sedang berada dibenak Xiumin.

Sedangkan disisi lain, Kris masih saja sibuk memperhatikan Tao yang sedari tadi memperhatikan chocolate cake yang menggoda untuk dibeli. Tanpa kris sadari, sosok yang ia tatap menatapnya dengan bingung. Sadar bahwa sosok yang ditatap menatapnya balik, Kris membuang pandangannya keluar toko.

"Kau bukankah Kris soensangnim?"

"A- a- ah iya, ada apa?" tanya Kris terbata-bata.

"Aniyo, hanya kenapa kau memandangku seperti itu? Apa ada yang aneh ya?" Tao merasa aneh karena diperhatikan sedemikian rupa. Kris menggeleng dan menghampiri Chanyeol yang masih sibuk dengan perdebatannya dengan Baekhyun. Diantara mereka tidak ada yang mauh mengalah. Mereka masih tidak mau mengalah.

Tao yang melihat perdebatan temannya itu hanya menggeleng. Ia lebih memilih melanjutkan acara memesan kue yang ia inginkan. Sejujurnya ia masih ragu, membeli kue itu untuk dirinya sendiri atau untuk Chen –gegenya. Chocolate cake yang lezat dengan toping strawberry dan lelehan coklat putih menjadi pilihan Tao.

Tao dan Xiumin sudah dari tadi selesai dengan pesanan masing-masing. Mereka masih menunggu acara perdebatan antara Baekhyun dengan Chanyeol.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan membeli kue ini dengan harga 2 kali lipat." Baekhyun menawar kepada penjual cake tersebut dengan harga 2 kali lipat. Chanyeol yang mendengarnya langsung menawar dengan harga yang lebih tinggi.

"Aku beli dengan harga 3kali lipat dari harga awal!"

"5kali lipat!"

"6Kali lipat!"

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu. Ambil saja, aku mau blackforest saja ahjusshi. Dan berikan saja strawberry cake itu kepadanya."

Sang penjual membungkus pesanan Baekhyun. Setelah transaksi (?) selesai, mereka bertiga meninggalkan toko. Kris dan Chanyeol hanya saling berpandangan tercengang.

.

.

.

Tao pun tiba dirumahnya. Sepi memang, teernyata Chen belum pulang. Tao melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur dan meletakkan cake tadi kedalam kulkas. Ketika hendak memasukkannya kedalam kulkas, Tao melihat memo kecil menempel dipintu kulkas.

_**Dear my panda**_

_**Dui bu qi panda, gege akan pulang larut lagi. Gege sekarang ada meeting dan akan lembur. jika kau ingin memasak, masaklah untuk satu porsi saja.  
Jaga dirimu panda ^^**_

Tao menghela nafas dan mulai memasukan cake tadi kedalam kulkas. Ia juga mengambil bahan makanan yang akan ia masak. Ia pun memasak masakan tadi yang ingin ia buat. Tak lama, masakan itu selesai. Tao memakan makanannya dengan tidak bersemangat. Ia selalu merasa sendirian. Tao mengambil smartphone nya dan mulai memainkannya.

Ia merasa bosan, lalu ia berjalan menuju sofa di ruang tengah untuk menonton tv. Tak ada satupun acara yang menarik perhatiannya. Ia melirik jam yang telah menunjukan pukul 23.45 KST. Sekali lagi, Tao melirik kearah pintu. Berharap Chen segera pulang. Tao pun tertidur diatas sofa. Hanya suara tv yang mendominasi keadaan diruangan tengah itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Otte? Makin absurd ini FF. Maklum, ane kurang bisa bikin FF berkualitas. Maklum aja yah, author abal-abal yang ngidam (?) buat bikin FF aneh ini!

Seperti biasa, review dari reader sangat saya butuhkan dalam kelancaran FF kacau ini. Yah, setidaknya readers bisa terhibur dengan Fanfic aneh ini.

See on next chap ~~ *bow*


End file.
